


GLORY

by 100percentsleepdeprived



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost all of the characters are pro players, Also no prior knowledge of the Kings avatar is needed, Alternate Universe - The King's Avatar Fusion, Alternate Universe - 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, Alternate Universe - 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), BAMF Technoblade, Badass Technoblade, Beta’d we neva die like Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Sibling Bonding, We in China bois!, gonna add more tags later, ill be doing the work to make everything understandable for everyone :], its in china so you know what i can do with that :D, pls don’t let this flop it took five months just for this chap to be uploaded 👁💧👄💧👁, so many characters 👁💧👁, thats later in the fic, this fic is taking so much out of me..., why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsleepdeprived/pseuds/100percentsleepdeprived
Summary: Minecraft, a game where you can do almost anything whether that be fighting, building, or creating, the possibilities were endless. That being said, one of the branches in China decided to break free from its blocky prison and go into a open world MMORPG type of game with brilliant visuals and affects. They decided to call it, Minecraft:GLORY.In this game, Technoblade reigned supreme, whether by knowledge of the game or by pure skills. However due to a number of reasons he was kicked off of his team. After being forced to retire he wanders into a internet cafe and begins to work as a manager. With  GLORY opening up their 10th server, he with over 10 years of gaming experience, throws himself into the game again. He brings with him the memories of the past, an incomplete, self made weapon that someone dear to him couldn't finish, and now, his journey to the highest peak, for glory, begins again!You nerds really thought that by killing me once by kicking me out would end me?! Even the most fiercest winds and violent waves won't be able to shatter my dreams! The path in all of its splendor, will never be lost! For my precious glory, I will return! Blood for the blood god! Technoblade never dies!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	GLORY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPCMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPCMoon/gifts).



> AYYYY It's finally here! After like months of planning and falling into stumps, it's finally here! 
> 
> This story was brought to you by: my moots on twt for listening to my terrible rambling, the people on discord for rivaltwt for giving me ideas, my poor beta reader who has to sit through my shit and fix it, and last but not least the very person who spawned this idea in me: NPCMoon and the fanart they created!
> 
> Author's Note(PLS READ)- This is annoying and confusing but the people here go under different/Chinese names here because China is the setting and idk why but I decided that they all should have Chinese names...  
> So- regular text means Chinese and italics either mean English or important stuff/stuff that needs to be emphasized, there'll be context for which one, your smart enough to figure the rest on your own
> 
> I think that's all, hope you enjoy this absolute mess!
> 
> Edit- WAIT SHIT FORGOT TO LINK THE FANART uh here- 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/NPCMoon/status/1305159308724797442
> 
> that should work

‘Click click, tap tap’

The sound of the keyboard clicking resounded throughout the room. The scent of poppies and spider lilies filled the room.

In front of the computer, there sat a young man with brown hair and squared glasses. The perpetually tired look on his face with heavy bags under his eyes that stood out even more due to his sickly looking pale face did nothing to lessen the fact that he had eyes that you can liken to pools of fresh blood.

His long and nimble fingers flew across the keyboard producing a series of rhythmic clicking sounds that formed a symphony of noise. In a few seconds the opponent he was facing fell in a slew of red blood that painted the screen. He then moved onto his next victim.

At the same time this young man was fighting, another one was hurrying through the streets of Luoyang with a pained and worried look on his face while panting.

His heart was beating fast and it wasn't from all the running he was doing. There was a deep worry and fear in his heart for the person he would call his little brother.

' _Damn those snake bastards! I swear after my contract ends I- shit!_ ’

He then began to run even faster when he saw the time. ‘ _Just wait Blade, we’ll make do with this somehow!_ ’

* * *

‘ **BANG** ’

The door suddenly swung open revealing a young man wearing a beanie over his curly brown hair with a yellow sweater, panting.

‘Huff, huff’

“ _Blade…_ ”

“ _Oh, Wilbur. Is it time? Are they all already here?_ ”

“ _Yes… W-will you really be okay? We could ask them to extend your contract…_ ”

Hai Lianling slowly trailed off for he knew that extending his contract was practically impossible.

Bai Dongtain calmly declined his opponent's request for another rematch and stood while grabbing the fur lined crimson jacket he so dearly cherished off his chair and patted Hai Lianling’s shoulder before leaving his room.

Hai Lianling looked at his back for a moment before hurrying after him.

* * *

The night had already turned pitch black by the time they had come. The only source of light was the moon and Club Pandemonium’s artificial ones. Bai Dongtain and Hai Lianling left his room and walked down the corridor into the large conference room. The conference room itself displayed a bunch of screens that showed the rankings of the ‘Glory Professional Alliance’ among other various statistics.

‘RANKING: Team Pandemonium, 19th place - second to last.

For a trump card team that had won the championship three consecutive times, creating a dynasty, this screen was particularly painful to look at. It hung brightly and glaringly on the wall as if it was openly mocking everyone in front of it.

The atmosphere in the room wasn’t exactly heavy, instead there was a hint of nervousness but with the underlying feeling of excitement. The members of Pandemonium were all gathered around the tale, well a person technically. They surrounded the person as if they were moths drawn towards a flame.

Some of them didn't react to Bai Dongtain’s arrival. The people that did however only looked at indifference or nervousness. A few bold ones sneered at him with some hesitation.

“Oh Bai Ge! How nice to see you!’ Sneered the few bolder members, “Too bad you won’t be here for long anymore! After all, we have a new captain!”

“Ah yes, Bai Dongtain, the club has already decided that the newly transferred Sun Weizao here will be taking your position as the new captain for our team. From this day forward, he will be in control of your account, Endless Winter.” The club manager said this as soon as he saw Bai Dongtain. He said this with no emotion nor tact and no prior warning whatsoever, it was as if he was throwing away a used napkin.

Hai Lianling glared and opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it after he felt a light tug from his sleeve. Bai Dongtain shot him a glance and gave him a tiny smile to indicate he wasn't fazed by this development.

“Bai Ge, I’m sorry that I took away your position as soon as I arrived.” At the very top right-hand side of the conference table was the exclusive seat of the team captain. It should have Bai Dongtain’s seat but Sun Weizao was casually sitting in it as he was saying those words. He barely even glanced at the fallen god.

This wasn’t ignorance, at this rate it was plain ridicule and disregard at him. His gaze was drifting towards Hai Lianling a few times however.

To be fair to him, Hai Lianling was far more catching to the eye than Bai Dongtain who was sickly looking and looked like he hasn’t had a good nights sleep ever since his family died, even then it wasn’t a secret that he was considered one of Glory Alliance's beauties, the other one being He Guying. Considering that he was indeed handsome and borderline beautiful with a face anyone would find pleasing.

Even the members sometimes had a hard time believing that someone like him was in the team and stared at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it for it was a special and important day for the club and there was a far more important person that deserved their attention.

“Y-yes! That’s right! Sun Ge definitely deserves the captain position with those words!” Everyone began scrambling for their words after Sun Weizao had spoken.

“R-right! A person with failing hands shouldn't have the position of captain!”

“Endless Winter should really be under Captain Sun’s hands so he can control it to show everybody properly the strength of one of the chaos gods!”

This was the focus that captured everyone’s attention at the moment, Sun Weizao, a genius level rookie player of the new generation of the Glory Professional Alliance.

He had only joined the league last season but he had already won the Best Newcomer Award with his god-like stats. In the current season he was leading the mediocre Team Flowing Lightning to 8th place.

They did have strong hopes of advancing to playoffs but unfortunately for them, during the mid-season transfer window, their only good player, Sun Weizao, transferred to the collapsing Team Pandemonium because even though their performance was terrible they possessed the account everybody in the Glory Professional Alliance feared, Endless Winter.

Sun Weizao was relatively young and hadn't even been part of the alliance for 2 years yet these members had shamelessly approached him, even calling him their elder brother because for all they knew, he was the future leader of their team. Sun Weizao easily accepted their flattery. It was a while before his gaze filled with arrogance and disdain finally landed on Bai Dongtain.

“Bai Dongtain, it's finally time, hand over the account card for Endless Winter to Sun Weizao!” The club manager excliamed.

Even if Bai Dongtain did seem nonchalant and unfazed from before, right now his heart couldn't help but ache. Endless Winter was an account that had a clear relation to his own name and the account he had created the very first time he got drawn into GLORY.

10 years, this account had accompanied him throughout an entire decade. The newbie that had just been introduced to GLORY was now the most knowledgeable of its game mechanics; an insignificant player that eventually became one of the feared Chaos Gods that everyone in the ESports circle knew about.

4 years ago however, he signed a business contract with the club that stated all rights to the account, Endless Winter, belonged to them. Bai Dongtain knew that one day he would have to give up his precious account of his one day and lo and behold, that day finally came.

Bai Dongtain’s fingers trembled ever so slightly. For a pro-player, steady hands were a must. This sick veteran had a mental strength that could rival the gods yet, his fingers were trembling. On his other side, Hai Lianling turned his head away. He really didn’t want to see this scene where he couldn’t do anything because he was powerless to help.

Under the gazes of the members, subtly delighted in his misfortune, the silver account card, Endless Winter, was handed over to Sun Weizao.

Sun Weizao’s eyes were sparkling at the thought of having the greatest account of all time. Pandemonium had been greatly pummeling but the reason why he had willingly been transferred was exactly due to this account. The pinnacle of all accounts, Endless Winter, the account that not even Endless Dream could match up to. His former owner, Bai Dongtian had not been performing as well as he did in the past, including all the arguments he was having with the club, this was why Sun Weizao was confident in replacing him.

“Hand it over please-” He said as he jumped for the card and instantly grabbed it, at the moment he felt it in his fingertips he felt as if he was on cloud nine. Yet as he tried to rip it out of the hands that were holding it, he felt resistance.

Sun Weizao felt Bai Dongtain’s reluctance to let go of the card. His expression of excitement faltered and morphed into annoyance and anger as he shouted, “Let go Bai Dongtain! Look at your shaking hands! You really think those hands of yours can show off the might of Endless Winter?! It's better to leave it to me! I will make the title Chaos God Resound throughout Glory! You? Retire! Right, NOW!”

Until now at this moment, Bai Dongtain acted indifferent, apart from the reluctance to hand over his card, to this entire fiasco. It was up until Sun Weizao said those words did something sharp flash in his eyes and to Sun Weizao’s shock, his trembling hands steadied and an incredibly cold and intimidating aura seeped out of him.

“Oi _nerd_ , do you really like this game?” Bai Dongtain asked as he looked straight at Sun Weizao with those pools of blood.

“W-what?” Sun Weizao spluttered, suddenly flustered and in shock.

“If you truly like it, then you'll treat it as glory and not simply as boasting.”

“W-what?! W-what d-does that have to with t-this?!” Sun Weizao suddenly felt like he lost control of the situation. At this moment, without knowing why, he felt like a mortal in front of a god. He didn’t want to lose ground in front of the person he came here to replace.

Before he could squander up his loftiness, Bai Dongtain shoved the card into his hand and turned away without saying anything.

“Wait!” The club manager suddenly called out.

Bai Dongtain stopped walking and tilted his head to the side, listening to the manager, "The club does not have any suitable cards for you right now so for now, you can be the clubs training partner!”

A training partner… A goddamn training partner... The person who built the first ever dynasty by winning the championship cup three consecutive times, the one who had earned all the individual honors of GLORY through blood, sweat, and tears, had fallen to a mere training partner.

Sun Weizao was pretty interested in this development for he couldn’t keep the surprise off his face and immediately started chuckling. “With his skill level, helping people train wouldn’t be a problem!”

“Heh!” Bai Dongtain actually laughed out loud at that one. “Training partner? Me? Of course not! Cancel the damn contract _nerd_!”

“Cancel the contract? Are you actively seeking to cancel your contract?” The club manager ignored the English insult, looking unfazed while looking to be in deep thought.

“Yep. Cancel my contract.”

“ _Oi Blade! Don’t be so rash!_ ” Hai Lianling immediately rushed over to try and stop him.

The alliance itself had its own set of rules. Except for special reasons during the contract period, anyone requesting to cancel a contract would have to pay a penalty fee. Bai Dongtain and Pandemonium still had a year and a month of the contract remaining. If he forcefully requested to terminate the contract then the loss would be huge. But more than that, Hai Lianling feared for his departure.

“ _The boss isn't here yet! How about you wait for him to arrive before you start terminating the contract?_ ” Hai Lianling whispered as he tried to dissuade Bai Dongtain from being too rash.

Bai Dongtain knew he wasn't being rash however, he had already noticed the trace of disdain and ridicule at the corner of the managers mouth very long ago. He grabbed Hai Lianling’s hand and squeezed it firmly yet gently while shaking his head. He let out a bitter chuckle. “Ge, don’t you understand? Me leaving is the boss’s goal, after all, I have eno value left for them. I'm only a money sink.” He gently whispered back.

“ _What?! What do you mean money sink?! Your strength is practically unparalleled! No one can match up to it!_ ” Hai Lianling whisper shouted.

“This isn’t an issue of strength anymore Ge. It’s now business. And me? I’ve never had any kind of business value.” Bai Dongtain said.

“You shouldve had value. You just chose to give it up!” The club manager coldly humphed.

“Yep, and that was my own choice. I can't handle social pressure after all, didn’t you know?” Bai Dongtain joked.

The current Alliance was currently thriving, there were sponsorships coming left and right. Professional GLORY players were practically celebrities now so they were naturally sought after for advertisements and endorsements.

This meant that Bai Dongtain, as the top-tier player would be sought after the most yet, he rejected all of the advertising offers. He even declined the interviews and press conferences.

Due to this, the club was extremely dissatisfied with this matter. In their eyes he was a mountain of gold that was just waiting to be taken yet they couldn’t even get a speck of dust because it was glued down. They were only able to put up with this because of his absolute tyrannical strength, helping the club gain fame. Bujt as the achievements declined, everything was now in the past.

“The Alliance’s commercialization was the thing that allowed us to survive that long, but now...” Bai Dongtain trailed off. He didn’t know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. The current Alliance was greedy, rather than harboring a love for gaming and tirelessly striving for glory, the first consideration was how to exploit the team and make a profit. He cherished those memories of the early days very dearly but now, the Alliance mostly strived for profit.

Hai Lainling couldn’t say another word after that, after all, he too had walked the same path as Bai Dongtain did. He too was a veteran who had witnessed those days long gone. His eyes unwillingly filled with tears. He knew that Bai Dongtain truly wanted to leave and blocking him would only cause him more pain.

“If it has to come to this then, I too...”

“ _No._ ” Bai Dongtain interrupted and gave a lopsided smile as he squeezed his hand. He knew what Hai Lianling wanted to say so he whispered to him, “ _Don’t worry, I haven’t lost all of my hope yet. After all, Technoblade never dies._ ”

“Huh, not bad, unwavering as usual I see. Now, let's talk about that penalty fee. To be completely honest with you, you have been with us for many years already and contributed so much for the club so we won’t push it. Why don't you sit with us and-”

“All right, stop right there. Tell it to me straight, what are your conditions?”

“Humph, straight to the point as always I see. Well the condition is simple: announce your retirement!”

“WHAT?! Retirement?! You call that not pushing it?!” Hai Lianling was absolutely furious. While Bai Dongtain was only 22 year old, young in pro player terms, he had a condition that affected his hands. It made his hands cramp up and shake sometimes, it wouldn't affect normal life too much but devastating for a pro player that relied on their steady hands. It was already affecting how he played, as you could see from their leaderboard. If he got proper rest and care then it wouldn’t be so bad except pro players had a schedule they had to carry out and by the time he realized something was wrong it was a bit too late. Yet Bai Dongtain didn’t need to quit just yet so this condition was obviously directed against him.

Retired pro players were of course not qualified to participate in a tournament. Although they could return, the Alliance had a rule stating that if they wanted to return, they had to wait for a full year before coming back.

With his condition, waiting would probably make his hands worse because he was past the stage where proper care could sooth it… It wouldn’t hurt to try however.

But even then, after waiting one year with semi healed hands, he would be lacking the intense competition to maintain his skill level and even if he still had his former fame, it was highly uncertain if a team would still be willing to accept him. He also had a fatal flaw, he refused any kind of business activities.

“Hmm, very well. Give it here.”

It seemed like an unacceptable condition yet he agreed so easily.

A sharp intake of air was heard as Hai Lianling whirled around to face him, “ _A-are you crazy Blade?!_ ” Hai Lianling exclaimed.

Bai Dongtain cracked a lopsided grin, “ _I worked so hard all these years that I injured my hands so what’s so bad about a year of rest hmm?_ ”

“ _You… What are you scheming in that brilliant mind of yours now…_ ”

“ _Haha! Nothing too big if you're wondering._ ” He smiled wryly.

He then turned toward the manager that had already prepared him the document. He laughed seeing how they were prepared for this a long time time ago. He quickly uncapped the pen and signed his name. After signing he turned around to leave.

Just as he was about to leave however, he turned back to look at the place where he spent 5 years of his life. He didn’t say anything as he turned his back on it, no polite farewells, nothing.

“ _... I'll send you off._ ” Hai Lianling was the only one to follow him.

* * *

The little brother left.

The big brother stood in front of the club's entrance as he watched his little brothers back getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. He was repeatedly turning around to wave his hand at him. Hot tears were dripping down his face long ago before that happened. He made no move to wipe them away.

As the big brother hugged and buried his teary face in his little brother's hair that smelled of cherry blossoms, the little brother only said a total of 10 words: “ _I'll rest for a year and come back even stronger._ ”

The big brother, who had watched the little brother bloom into one of the strongest and fiercest people the world has ever seen, couldn’t say anything but only nod his head again and again. He didn’t trust his voice, even if he did he didn’t think he could speak with the lump in his throat.

Snowflakes were flying through the air. The winter air was cool against his skin so like the person who bore that name, quickly cooling his tears.

* * *

‘ _It’s snowing?_ ’

When Technoblade left the club he left he wasn’t exactly thinking about his next step. He had grew too accustomed to the lifestyle he was living for so many years, he couldn’t adapt to the sudden change yet. He only wanted to walk around for a bit to clear his head.  
Who would have thought that the gods were conspiring against him and his plans.

After awhile more and more snowflakes fell as time went on. And as more and more snowflakes pelted him, there were soon mini icicles forming on his hair. If he didn’t take shelter soon he would freeze to death.

Luckily for him, there was an internet café right to him.

It was oddly nostalgic, his career began with an internet café and it would soon end with one after he had one last fight.

He entered the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You made it to the end of my word vomit, congratulations! You win nothing except maybe another chapter or another fanfic that's in the works right now. I may or may no go back here to fix some stuff more if I find the right words for it. I have been staring at this screen for a good period of my day already so ight imma head out now
> 
> (PS comments fuel and make me very happy and I’ll reply to all of them if you leave one   
> (●´ω｀●) )


End file.
